The invention relates to a unitary case for an angular drive of a transmission unit.
Transmission units are available in many different configurations. They differ, for example, with regard to how the speed/torque conversion is realized, which can be purely mechanical or combined with other converting options, for example. Especially for the transmission units with purely mechanical power transmission or with a mechanical combined with another power transmission the requirement for a universally applicable transmission unit is increasing. In order to realize the output drive at a certain angle relative to the transmission input shaft, angular drives are used for such transmission units which are combined with a base transmission unit. With these, a certain angle can be realized between the transmission input shaft and the transmission output shaft. For varying requirements, i.e. varying output angles, varying drive torque transmission and tilting angles relative to the road, a separate, specially configured transmission case or a certain unitary case has to be provided which encompasses the angular drive accordingly. Due to the many different case variants that are possible and the low degree of standardization production is more complex and costs are high.